1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a process for making a fabric covering and, more particularly, to the needling of a fabric covering that has laminated thereto a plurality of parallel yarns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,071 discloses a non-woven material being applied to the surface of a woven scrim. The non-woven material is needle-bonded to the scrim. The composite structure is then embossed. The embossed pattern is placed by a heated embosser on the finished product and in the non-embossed areas, the heat of embossing causes the non-woven material to partially melt and assume a textured effect which mirrors the texture of the woven scrim.